


Pansmione meets Pride

by moon_witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_witch/pseuds/moon_witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N I'm going to be writing this in short bursts, Like diary entries .</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This fic will probally suck sorry


	2. Her

I was running late the day I met her. I was looking down when I bumped into her. It was the day Ron had left us.I had to go pick up Hugo and Rose. I looked up, She was beautiful. "S-Sorry" She stuttered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm going to be writing this in short bursts, Like diary entries .


End file.
